Two Worlds Collide
by xMeganful
Summary: When a wild Vulpix is found in Pixie Hollow, what will happen when Tinkerbell and Fawn return it home? When two magical worlds collide, what will be the end result? Will Vulpix ever return home? Will Tinkerbell ever make it back to Pixie Hollow safely? Find out in this amazing fanfic!


**Hello! I wasn't intending on starting a new story for a while, but why not? I hope you enjoy this new idea and let me know what you think of it. Should I write more?**

**I have also decreased Pokémon size _while_ they are in Pixie Hollow.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR PIXIE HOLLOW OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTORS. THE CHARACTORS I OWN ARE ON MY PROFILE PAGE.**

* * *

"Hi," Tink smiled as she fluttered over to the animal fairy. Fawn returned the smile. She had been helping baby birds fly all morning.

"Hey Tink. Want to help me teach baby birds how to fly?" Fawn asked excitedly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tink laughed.

"Why not?" she frowned. The tinker fairy was about to reply when she spotted a strange creature in the autumn woods. "What is it, Tink?" Fawn turned around to see what she was looking at. Both fairies narrowed their eyes to see a light brown figure. It had a a white stomach and six light coloured tails.

"What is it?" Tink whispered.

"I don't know. I've never seen an animal like _that_ before." Fawn whispered back. Slowly, Tink flew over to the strange animal. It was looking down at the grass, sniffing it. Fawn followed her and smiled when she saw the animal.

"Hey there, little guy. What's your name?" the animal fairy slowly approached it. It lifted it's head and looked at Fawn. It didn't seem afraid at all. It seemed friendly. The creature also had a blue ribbon wrapped around it's neck.

"Vulpix!" the animal squealed as it jumped on top of Fawn playfully.

"Fawn!" Tink quickly rushed to her friend's side and helped her up.

"I'm fine." Fawn assured her "This little guy seems really friendly." she petted the animal on the head.

"Vulpix!" the animal squealed happily.

"Is that your name, little fella? Vulpix?" she continued to gently stroke the animal's head.

"Vulpix!" it squealed, making the two fairies laugh.

"I've never seen Vulpix here before. I wonder where it came from." Tink thought aloud. "We should go to Queen Clarion."

"Good idea." Fawn agreed and began to lead Vulpix to the Pixie Dust Tree.

* * *

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori were both wondering around the Pixie Dust Tree, discussing every that had happened to each other while they were apart.

"Queen Clarion!" a voice called from not too far away. Clarion looked around for the fairy but nobody besides Milori was in sight.

"Queen Clarion!" the voice called again. This time, Tinkerbell came whizzing around the corner. She landed in front of Clarion and briefly curtseyed.

"Tinkerbell," Clarion began "What is the problem?"

"We - me and Fawn - found an animal in the autumn woods." Tink explained. Clarion raised her eyebrow.

"Tinkerbell, there are many animals in Pixie Hollow." she replied.

"But this isn't an animal! It's... I don't know what it is." Tink gestured towards where she had just flown from to see Fawn leading Vulpix.

"Fawn, do you know what it is called?" Clarion slowly approached Vulpix.

"Vulpix." Fawn replied as she lead the creature to the queen.

"Be careful," Milori warned Clarion. "It could be dangerous. I've never seen animal alike it."

"Neither have I." she ran her eyes over Vulpix. It looked up at Clarion.

"Vulpix!" it squealed happily and playfully bounced towards her. "Vulpix!"

"Fawn, can you understand what Vulpix is saying?" Clarion hopefully looked across at the animal fairy. She shook her head.

"No," she replied sadly. All four fairies watched as Vulpix bounced around happily. When it approached Milori, Vulpix's tails turned from brown to silver. Without a second thought, it spun around and tried to hit him with it's tail. Milori crouched and Vulpix jumped straight over him and began to bounce around again.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking perplexed.

"I don't think Vulpix likes you." Fawn nervously laughed. Vulpix trotted over to Fawn and obediently sat at her side. "Aww..." she began to stroke him again.

"Queen Clarion, what do you decide we do with Vulpix?" Milori hoped she would banish it for attacking him.

"Vulpix cannot stay in Pixie Hollow if he will attack other fairies." Clarion stated "We do not know what this creature is capable of."

"But Queen Clarion..." Fawn pleaded.

"Fawn, we must do what is right." she said firmly.

"Okay..." the animal fairy gave in.

"As you and Tinkerbell are friends with Vulpix, I would like you to return him to the Mainland." Clarion decided. Tink and Fawn nodded and before long they set off to return Vulpix to a small region called 'Kanto'.

* * *

**Let me know if I should continue or not! Next chapter (if there is one) it will take place in Kanto. If you do not know what Pokémon are then you haven't lived. Bye for now!**


End file.
